beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Face Off
The Big Face Off is the 2nd episode of season 1. Cast *Beetlejuice (played by Stephen Ouimette) *Lydia Deetz (played by Alyson Court) *Charles Deetz (played by Roger Dunn) *Percy (played by Susan Roman) *Humphrey and Hanna Scuzzymoto *Barf Biffman *Jack Plot In Lydia's bedroom, Lydia makes a scary face and Beetlejuice is trying to eat a beetle, but is interrupted by Lydia, who is bouncing on her bed. Lydia's father, Charles, who is still half asleep, with messy hair and thick stubble, comes to check on Lydia, believing that she had a bad dream. Beetlejuice makes his best scary face, which frightens the cat, who in turn leaps onto Charles' head. Charles assumes that he is in fact the one having a strange dream and decides to return to bed. Beetlejuice becomes very disappointed that Charles wasn't frightened at all by his hideous face. The next day, Lydia enters Neitherworld to see Beetlejuice, who had returned home to practice his scary faces. Lydia convinces Beetlejuice that they should enter the 24 hour Gross-out gameshow. Beetlejuice is at first reluctant because he doesn't think he's scary anymore, and that he doesn't even smell that bad anymore (which Lydia assures him that he does). The show is hosted by Barf Biffman and Jack the skeleton. Lydia and Beeltejuice are introduced as the challengers, who the crowd boo, to the returning champions, Humphrey and Hanna Scuzzymoto from New Yuck City. After Barf spins the gross-out category wheel, The first round is Synchronized Slime Swimming. Humphrey and Hanna go first and try to impressed their audience with a well-executed routine, but are unsuccessful and are dragged out of the pool. Now, Beetlejuice and Lydia, both covered in slime show the audience a waterspout of slime from Beetlejuice's mouth, earning them the gross-out.The second round is Muck-Sucking; each team is given a straw with which to drink a huge glass of swamp muck as fast as possible. After seeing that he is losing the race, Beetlejuice covertly kicks Hannah into the bottom of the glass while Humphrey is still trying to drink. They both end up getting sucked into the straw, which results in the remaining swamp muck being sprayed back out, all over the crowd. To the surprise of Lydia and Beetlejuice, this earns Humphrey and Hannah the gross-out in the second round. Eight rounds later, the two teams are tied. Barf spins the gross-out category wheel and the final round is Funny Faces, much to Beetlejuice's chagrin. The grand prize for the winning team is a two week "scream vacation" in The Geek Islands. The teams prepare for the face-off in the final round, with Beetlejuice going first. He uses the Peeper creeper face to scare Humphrey, But Humphrey makes an even bigger eye-pooping face by inflating and exploding his eyes, called the bloodshot beachball face. Humphrey follows up with a toxic face lift and regrows his eyes, taking the lead. Lydia pumps up Beetlejuice to get him back in the round and convinces him to make his best face (the scary face from the bed room), called the lung-tosser. Beetlejuice uses his full power, double deluxe lung-tosser (complete with snake hair), but Humphrey grows into an even bigger uglier face to trump the lung-tosser and send Beetlejuice reeling. Lydia whispers an idea to Beetlejuice, which he uses as his final funny face, terrifying Humphrey and grossing out the crowd for the win. While exiting the game show stage, Beetlejuice's new best scary face is revealed to be Charles' bedraggled, unshaven face from when he came to check on Lydia. Beetlejuice admits that he had a little help from a friend (or fiend) for his last face. Trivia The animated episode is based on the 1988 live-action movie sequence, where Betelgeuse (played by Michael Keaton) made an ugly face to scare Adam (played by Alec Baldwin) and Barbara (played by Geena Davis) in the model. The making funny faces role is also played in the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "Face Freeze", but in "The Big Face Off", neither Lydia, nor Beetlejuice's faces freeze unlike in the aforementioned Spongebob episode. Errors * Normally, when wearing her red web cloak, Lydia dons black arm warmers with fingerless gloves, However, in one scene, the arm warmers and fingerless gloves are gone. Pictures See all image pictures in this episode. Category:Beetlejuice animated series episode Season 1 Category:Episodes